A Present for Lucy
by cookie panda-roo
Summary: As the Christmas party nears, Mira tries to plant ideas in Natsu for her favourite couple. However, Natsu has other ideas. But with the help of Happy it goes unexpectedly well... especially for Mira. A Christmas One-shot! NaLu :)


**Hey Hey! I thought I'd write a Christmas Oneshot for once, seeing as I haven't yet! XD**

 **I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **...**

It was Christmas Eve as the whole Fairy Tail guild placed finishing touches to the decorations: ready for tomorrows party. Everyone was in high spirits: all excited to spend the day together… Except one…

Natsu paced back and forth in front of the bar, a frown evident on his face. He had overheard everyone talking about kissing and something about a plant. He didn't understand it at all.

His blue companion flew over to him, concern on his face.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

He stopped his pacing and faced Happy, "Yeah… I just don't understand something." He then sat on a stool and slumped over the table.

Happy sat by his head, "What don't you understand? Maybe I can help! We're friends after all!"

Natsu sighed, "I heard Wakaba and Macao talking about plants and being lucky and something about kissing girls. What has plants got to do with kissing?"

Happy frowned, "Dunno. That's weird."

The two hummed in thought as a light giggle made its way to their ears.

"They were talking about a mistletoe." The white hair barmaid said, a gleam in her eyes.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "Mistletoe? Does it taste good?"

Mira giggled again, "You don't eat it Natsu."

"Huh? Then what's so good about it?"

"It's a Christmas tradition. When two people are under a mistletoe, they have to kiss."

"Why?"

"You just do."

"Hmm… Sounds weird."

Mira started to wipe down the tabletop, trying to hide a smile, "You know, if there's someone special to you, the mistletoe might help you a bit."

Natsu's head snapped up as he locked eyes with Mira before turning away, pink staining his cheeks, "M-me and L-Lucy aren't like that…"

Mira giggled, "I never said Lucy did I?"

"You liiiiiiiike her!" Happy teased.

"N-n-no- shut up!" Natsu pouted as he rested his head in his arms.

"Natsu, I think everyone in the guild knows how you feel about her, except the person herself."

Natsu sighed and lifted his head a little to glance at Mira: voice muffled by his arms, "Was I-I that obvious?"

Mira laughed a little: delighted he didn't deny it, "Yep." Natsu groaned in reply, "You should tell her."

"But what if it ruins our friendship? I'm fine with the way things are."

Mira sighed, "I think you'll be fine no matter what happens. Besides, wouldn't you hate it if someone stole her from you."

Natsu shot up from his seat. "No way! Lucy is my partner!"

"But what if she gets a boyfriend?"

He frowned, "Natsu… does that mean Lucy won't go on missions with us?"

His eyes widened, "I won't let that happen! If I'm her boyfriend then she'll have to stay with us!"

"Good idea Natsu! You liiiike each other anyway!" Natsu turned to Mira, determination in his eyes.

"So… How will I do this…?"

"Don't you think a kiss under the mistletoe, is perfect?" Mira sighed, "That can be your present to her."

"Hmm…" Natsu hummed, thinking about the idea, "Where do I find mistletoe?"

She grinned, "I've already placed a few around the guild." Mira placed finger on her chin, "I think about thirty five, in total." Natsu laughed nervously in reply.

"Why would you have done that?"

"That's my secret!" Mira giggled. "Anyways, I can tell you where they are, so you can lead Lucy there."

"Yosh!"

"Ah! I'll give you a little tip: you need to make the confession special and memorable. Something Lucy won't forget!"

Natsu frowned. "Something special? Memorable?"

"Ah, I'll write the location of the mistletoe for you no-"

Natsu stood up, a big grin on his face, "Got it! Something big! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu wait! The location of-"

"I don't need it anymore! I have an even better idea!"

"Oh my! I can't wait to Lucy's reaction."

As Natsu ran out of the guild doors, with Happy flying besides him: Lucy came into the guild. She had a frown on her face as her hand that was in mid wave, flopped down. She headed over to the bar and sat down in her usual seat.

"Hey, Mira."

"Hello, Lucy!"

"Mira, why is Natsu in such a rush?"

She laughed behind her hand, "You'll find out later. It's a secret."

Lucy's frown deepened, "A secret…?"

It was now the next day, Christmas day, to be exact. Last night Natsu hadn't snuck into Lucy's room to pester her like usual. He didn't even sneak into her bed at an ungodly hour. To put it simply, Lucy Heartfilia was lonely and sulking.

She spent the morning attempting to write more of her story. When that failed, she checked she had her presents wrapped and ready for the party. However, every few minutes her eyes would trail along her room, to land on the window. She then proceeded to take a long, relaxing bath. But even then: she ended up thinking about the pink haired, dragon slayer. She had gotten ready and did some last minute checks on the gifts. Her eyes trailed to the window again. He never turned up.

Lucy frowned a little as she sat by the bar. The celebration had started an hour ago and Natsu was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. _Where was he?_

Cheering could be heard throughout the guild. Lucy smiled and greeted everyone: making sure to give them their gifts. But her spirits couldn't be lifted until she saw the pinkette.

"Lucy, are you alright?" She lifted her head up to meet blue eyes.

Lucy sighed but managed a smile, "I'm fine Lisanna."

She frowned in reply. "Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Natsu should be here soon."

Lucy's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the pinkette,"Oh, really?"

Lisanna giggled, "Mira-nee said he was busy preparing stuff. He came really early this morning to tell us he'd be late."

"Oh."

Lisanna giggled again as Lucy tried to act uncaring, but her beaming face couldn't deceive anyone. Very different from the mopey blonde a few minutes prior.

The doors suddenly burst open as a figure walked into the guild. The blonde's jaw dropped as he looked around the room. He spotted her and grinned before making his way over to her. Lisanna smiled and excused herself: saying she had to help her sister.

"Yo! Luce!"

"N-Natsu? What a-are you w-w-wearing?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

"Pfft, you look ridiculous!" She laughed loudly. He had an ensemble of green, red and pink with tinsel wrapped around his head. He also looked like he had a fight with glitter glue and lost, with bits of wrapping paper stuck, here and there. He was sparkling. Literally.

"Surprise!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she calmed down her laughter. "Surprise?"

"I wanted to do something memorable." Natsu grinned.

"That's definitely memorable- pfft." Lucy wiped away a few tears that escaped her as Natsu pouted, "Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." She frowned.

Natsu stared at her for a while before he grinned, "Its only been a day, weirdo."

She pouted, "I missed you, idiot." A dust of pink appearing on her cheeks, matching the boy before her. "A-anyways, here's your present. Merry Christmas Natsu!"

"Thanks Luce." He grinned before he opened it: revealing a thick, black wristband with a red embroidered dragon on it. His grin widened before he pulled her into his chest. "I love it!"

Lucy's cheeks dyed red as she returned the hug, "You're welcome." He immediately slipped the wristband on and looked at her, face serious. The blonde gulped, "W-what?"

"Now for your present."

"Huh?"

Natsu put a little distance between them before he point up. Lucy frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as Natsu spoke… "Look up!"

She followed his instructions before she gasped. "Is that… Happy?" Lucy went into a fit of giggles again, "Why is Happy dressed like mistle-" Her eyes widened as pressure was placed on her lips, silencing her. A hand was placed on her cheek: his thumb rubbing small circles.

As her brain processed what was happening, Natsu pulled back, scratching his cheek. He adverted his eyes, an obvious blush present on his face, "It's tradition right?"

Lucy's flared up: red spreading to the tips of her ears and down her neck. "Y-yeah."

A silence louder than the people around them suffocated the two mages. Neither dared to break it, unsure or afraid of what to say. That is, until a blue exceed decided to help them.

"You liiiiike each other."

"It's not… I mean… umm- shut up! Stupid cat!" Lucy was flustered, waving her arms around to catch the flying dressed up exceed.

"L-lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy squeaked. He had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she, instinctively, rested her on his chest. He looked deep into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Luce, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure?" They were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't notice the whole guild was silent, now watching the interesting exchange between the two.

Natsu tightened his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise. A celestial spirit mage never breaks her promises." Her grip on his top tightened. He opened his mouth but closed in again. He repeated the action a few times, nervousness and doubt visible in his eyes. "Natsu?" His eyes snapped to the blonde's. "You can tell me anything you know."

He looked at her for a moment longer before his eyes hardened with determination, "Will-you-be-my-mate?" He blurted out, cheeks pink. Lucy's eyes widened before a gasp escaped her, as she deciphered his words, "Err… I mean, girlfriend?"

"R-really?" Lucy's voice was timid and quiet.

"Yeah! I mean you don't have to! Just that I've really really really really liked you for a while. Like, Like like way and then yesterday-"

"Yes." His rant stopped when he heard her voice. "Yes!" Lucy grinned as a small giggle escaped her lips. "I-I lo-like you too. I mean in a like like you way."

"Really?" Lucy nodded as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Eeek!"

"You here that! Lucy's mine!" The guild erupted into cheers and wolf whistles. People were even groaning as they handed money to others.

"N-natsu! Put me down!"

Natsu set her down on her feet grinning.

"Pfft, you liiike each other." They both looked up to see Happy grinning down, in his green, mistletoe costume. "You guys have to follow tradition!"

"Yosh!" Natsu then pulled Lucy towards him as she squeaked and sealed her lips. She was frozen for a moment but soon returned the kiss. Happy snickered as he flew off, causing havoc within the guild because of his costume.

When they pulled apart, they looked right into each other's eyes, a silly grin on their faces, "I like you a lot, Lucy."

Lucy blushed, "Me too, I like you a lot Natsu." She peered up at him through her eyelashes, feeling bashful.

"Does this mean I can kiss you without Happy?"

Lucy giggled lightly, "Yes."

As the two closed the gap between them, lips touching again, chaos was happening around them. Everyone trying to escape Happy as Mira ordered him to target people for fish. Happy flew around as Mira cackled.

"I can see the babies!"

 **...**

 **What did you think?**

 **Did you expect Happy to be dressed up as mistletoe? Haha, it was gonna be a cliché mistletoe oneshot called "Mission: Mistletoe" But I wanted it to be different and I got this idea... so yah. XD**

 **Hehe, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review :) and tell me what you think**

 **Love you guys and Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**


End file.
